1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap adapted to be detachably attached to a portable electronic apparatus, such as a handheld terminal, for holding in the hand of an operator of the apparatus, and an attaching structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional construction of a handheld terminal (hereinafter, referred to as a terminal) is shown in FIGS. 16 to 24. An illustrated terminal 61 has a certain electronic circuit built in the interior thereof, a large-sized LCD display 63 provided on a front side thereof, and a hand strap 65, attached to a back side of the terminal, for holding in the hand of an operator of the terminal.
The hand strap 65 comprises an elastic band portion 67 such as an elongated rubber band and metal fixture portions 69 at the opposite ends of the band portion (FIG. 19). The metal fixture portion 69 includes a spring 73 which is hooked to a metal fixture portion main body 71 at the widthwise ends thereof and is constructed so as to rise at the center of the spring in a curved fashion (like a thin round metallic rod which is curved in a three-dimensional fashion).
The hand strap 65 is attached to the terminal by inserting the metal fixture portions 69 disposed at the ends of the strap, respectively, into two substantially rectangular recessed portions 81 formed in the back side of the terminal at certain positions at longitudinal ends thereof. As this occurs, the metal fixture portions 69 are pulled in directions in which they approach each other (in other words, in the directions in which the band is restored to its original state) due to the elasticity (the contraction and expansion properties) of the band portion 67, and tongue portions 83 at the widthwise ends of the metal fixture portions 69 are caught by projecting portions 85 in the recessed portions 81 on the back side of the terminal (FIGS. 18, 21 and 24), thus there being no risk of the metal fixture portions 69 being dislocated from the recessed portion in a normal use.
On the other hand, a neck strap, which is suspended from the neck of the operator for carrying the terminal to allow the terminal to be operated or transported is fixed to the back side of the terminal at certain positions, with screws or metal fixtures, separately from the hand strap 65.
In the conventional construction, however, the two straps are independently attached to the terminal, that is, attaching and detaching operations have to be performed for each strap, and this is not economical since the number of components increases accordingly. This problem has been pointed out for a long time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reasonable and economical strap attaching structure which can reduce or eliminate the inconveniences in the prior art strap attaching structure, while maintaining durability and force resistance to an extent equal to or greater than those provided by the conventional structure.
The present invention provides a strap adapted to be detachably attached to a portable apparatus, the strap comprising engagement portions provided at respective ends thereof which can engage with corresponding anchoring portions provided on the apparatus, respectively, each of the engagement portions having an attachment portion for attaching a corresponding end of a strap of another type.
Preferably, the engagement portion includes a biasing means for biasing the engagement portion in a direction in which an engaged state is maintained when the engagement portion is brought into engagement with the corresponding anchoring portion. Preferably, the biasing means is a spring. Preferably, the engagement portion includes preventing means for preventing the engagement portion from moving over and beyond the biasing means and being disengaged from the corresponding engagement portion when a force is applied to the engagement portion in a direction substantially opposite to the direction in which the engaged state is maintained. Preferably, the preventing means is a portion extending from the engagement portion and caught by the biasing means when the substantially opposite force is applied to the engagement portion. Preferably, the preventing means includes a mechanism converting the substantially opposite force to a force acting in a direction in which the engagement portion is prevented from moving over the biasing means.
The present invention provides a strap attaching structure for detachably attaching a strap to a portable apparatus, the strap having engagement portions at opposite ends thereof, respectively, the apparatus having corresponding anchorage portions with which the engagement portions of the strap can be brought into engagement, each of the engagement portions of the strap having an attachment portion for attaching a corresponding end of a strap of another type.
The present invention provides a terminal apparatus to which a strap can be detachably attached wherein the strap has engagement portions at respective ends thereof which can be brought into engagement with anchorage portions provided on the terminal apparatus, respectively, the engagement portion of the strap having an attachment portion for attaching a corresponding end of a strap of another type.